healingfactorfandomcom-20200216-history
Impulse
Real Name: Scott Marshburg Age: '''36 '''Power Source: military testing Appearance: Impulse has shaggy blonde hair, a fit body, and sharp black eyes. He tends to wear ragged clothes, often a sleeveless/sleeves torn off shirt and pants. His lack of costume makes him no less identifiable, as his trademark is that his veins are all bolder in color from his neck to legs, shaped like lightning bolts (most distinctly through his arms) and glowing when his powers are in use. His official costume is one of green combat fatigues marked with lightning bolts. Superpowers: Impulse’s body produces incredibly multiplied amounts of bioelectricity, harnessed through wiring that runs through his body to be projected from his proximity. In short, Impulse can project massive amounts of electricity, controlling it masterfully through his hands. This can be projected as explosive or electrocuting bursts, and with some concentration, he is able to form it into semisolid shapes, such as oversized hands or magnetic forcefields. He has proven to be able to control machinery or hack computers using his abilities, but this is also very straining on him and takes concentration just to attempt. Scott is in excellent physical health and he has expert combat training. He possesses a very sharp mind, both in will power and tactical strength, which is associated with his surviving the treatment that gave him his powers. Affiliation: League of Legends, American military '''Biography: '''Scott Marshburg was raised in a family of military men, and expectantly entered the marines as soon as he was able. He advanced slowly but steadily in his ranks, eventually offered to take part in an experiment that would grant him power, respect, and responsibilities beyond his fellow soldiers. Hesitantly accepting for the voluntary experiment, the government found the tests to be unsafe and inhumane and cut the funding at the last minute. Determined that the experiment would work, Dr. Vincent Voltaire intercepted funds from another weapons project to perform the tests anyway. The surgery was to replace his entire circulatory system and coat it in a substance like electrical wiring, effectively turning his veins into electrical currents. The process was incredibly painful, being performed so directly on his nervous system, and Impulse attributes his hardened personality and iron will to withstanding the process just to get back at his tormentor. The surgery did not go unpunished, as Dr Voltaire was quickly imprisoned, raving on the success of his test. While the powers came through, Scott Marshburg was a morally wounded man. His faith in the army dissolved quickly, regardless of how they attempted to make amends. He disregarded his family for similar reasons, ready to lash out at the world. He contained his powers for some time, laying low to avoid any military pursuers (legal or otherwise) as well as his family members, indulging with what money he earned on odd jobs. His violent temper sometimes brought up electrical currents visible on his person, but he never wielded them openly. It was a happened meeting with Lisa Mindelli, a construction worker alongside Scott while he was in Maine, that he seemed to finally bond with someone. Despite several random previous partners, Impulse found himself growing close to her, and they were married within the year. It was shortly after that Impulse was requested to join the first League of Legends. He was reluctant to work with the government, but his wife’s encouragement and the assurance of fully moral cooperation made him join. While he had grown close to his wife and remained tender around her, Impulse was openly repellent and brash to others, quickly recognized as something of a loose canon. His temper and powers were equally great, and he was more prone to violence than his comrades. This was never more apparent when shortly in the league’s formation, a familiar “Dr Volt” emerged, wielding Impulse’s same powers. Obviously Dr. Voltaire subjected to his own testing, Impulse went after him personally and beat him to death with his fists. Before he could finish him, Dr Volt managed to catch sight of Lisa nearby and fired a blast for her in hopes of distracting Impulse’s wrath. The madman paralyzed her from the waist down with a hit to the spine. Impulse created such an electrical current that nearly half the city lost power and nothing bigger than a meatball was found of Dr. Volt. After the treachery of a teammate and the legal disbanding of the team Impulse left the group for a therapeutic leave, where he never left his wife’s side for over two months. Teammate Dragonfire was known to visit him regularly, the sagely alien speaking neighborly to him and Lisa. Eventually, he stated that while he couldn’t approving or damning Impulse’s actions with the evil doctor, he pointed out that they could have helped saved Lisa had they acted as a team. Impulse recognized this and quietly rejoined the team, far more of an open member this time. He is still seen as more edgy and gruff than the others, but his power, passion, and incredibly control and versatility with his powers make him a cherished and powerful member, considered a serious threat even among members of the League.